Agents
by Waiyi
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo and his wife are from different infamous rich weaponry making families. They are agents from a secret business. They love each other but show there love in scary ways.IchigoxRukia.This is also action as well,Warning for swearingcursing.
1. Meet the agents

**Behind the fabulous life  
**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Renji see you at the party"

"sure thing man"

Kurosaki Ichigo is one of the youngest and most successful "big boss" of the weaponry business. For a guy around his twenties he's doing pretty well off. Rich, hansom, smooth, cool and just a little more that average "tall dark and hansom". His looks can swoon the female and some times part of the male population in japan. But sadly to those fan girls and ...boys he has wife, a pretty brute of a "midget".

** At home **

"Honey you ready for the party yet?Your taking too long getting ready" groaned Ichigo as he paced about their house

"I'm coming you impatient strawberry" Shouted back his wife, Kurosaki Rukia.

Once known as the silent Kuchiki princess, her family ran a more traditional but deadly weapon making and defense. Her family did create unique modern day weapons but the razor blade of a japanese samurai sword has the capability to match the rank of snipers, machine guns and many other weaponry. The reason Rukia married Ichigo was uncertain but rumors say that Ichigo treated Rukia like a normal person, others say they were arranged in this marriage and the rest of the crowd (who were perverted) say they were playing games of "Knives, amunition and bombs".

But even though they cleared out that they loved each other, there were questions about the lovely couple, that if they really loved each other, if they married for statis,if they married to play a little "Hide and go seek" or black mail. But for certain they loved each other...

"I wonder Rukia, will you every grow again or will you shrink down to an inch when you're old" Ichigo said looking down at his wife

"What did you call me big foot?" Rukia questioned in a scary manner that sent lightning throughout there bedroom

Rukia slide her dress up to pull out little daggers and a huge blade from her thigh. Ichigo then pulled out his _Tsais_ from his sleeves and the battle begins.

* * *

"Ichi" 

"Ni"

"San"

"SHI, GO"screamed the couple in unison.Flashes of blades went back and forth between the couple. Rukia shot her daggers and with great force pinned Ichigo against the very sturdy shoji closet door.

"Damn woman, you ruined the suit"

"you started it smarty" Rukia said with a dark smirk. "So you want to play dirty midget? Oh we'll play dirty"said Ichigo suddenly no longer pinned, pushing Rukia against the wall, Ichigo then planted his lips on hers gently and innocent soon worn off to a passionate tongue war. Breathlessly they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. The deep brown, soft pools of a warm chocolate and the enchanting pools of amethyst burned with passion and lust.

* * *

"No Ichigo, not the time" 

"Fine be that way"

"Ichigo we have to get to a party"

"It's not important"

"It's a birthday party"

"So another person is getting old, come on Rukia you know you want to"

"It will ruin the dress"

"So at least we will have some fun. We'll get dirty"

"No Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Yes Kurosaki Rukia. You will strip out of that and put on protection"

"Fine have it your way"

Rukia then put on a protective chest plate , helmet and goggles as well as Ichigo.The most civilized way to play dirty is using paintball guns. Guess no party after all.

* * *

(A/N) I know its ramdon but having writer's block sorta xD. Did i catch any pervs o.o?

hehehe I'v became a lito perv . The plot will develop more. Sorta loosy goosey baesed on Mr.&Mrs. Smith except more immature. Fun and ditches parties. It will develope.


	2. Binding Gagging fun

Finally able to update this!

* * *

Hours past by as the couple final rested after their "dirty" games. Rukia's evening wear was some what ruined. Splatters of yellow, blue and green were plastered all over the hem of her midnight blue dress. 

"Bakamono, you ruined my dress"Rukia exclaimed as she used what's left of her strength to right hook Ichigo's face, but failed to make contact to even his chin.

"HA, you missed and you started it Wifey" the messy strawberry blond spatted back nonchalantly.

It was silent, he didn't hear a word spatted back at him. When he turned around to face Rukia he saw her sleeping. Her nose was snuggling into his back, murmuring a language consisting of Latin(A/N:The dead Language one.Roman one), French, Cantonese, Japanese and Korean. Ichigo then just smiled sweetly at her sleeping form, that didn't last long until he felt a presence of another being, a stranger.

The stranger crept into the Kurosaki's living room, sacking a Swarovki glass Panda with crystal bamboo shoots. He then eyed an original Picasso. Creeping slowly in the shadows of the house, he slowly began to reach for it. Making sure not to make a sound, he moved his hand to the painting then, _fwoot_, there was a a dart in his hand. A surge of pain went through his hand, down his arm, slowly the feeling of pain and numbness quickly went through his arm.

"SON OF A BIT-"

"Watch your tongue, get out now and you will be spared" Ichigo said darkly as he pointed his sword at the man's stomach.

The man then dropped the goods and ran screaming "GRANNY".

Ichigo then went back upstairs to his bedroom, when he saw a man in black struggling to kidnap his wife . Rukia then woke up and stabbed the man in all black with one of her sais, tearing his Achilles heel. The man screamed in pain as he stumbled to the ground. Ichigo then stared at awe as he saw his wife tie up the man to a chair, gagging the man with rope and duck tape.

Until then they wait

* * *

Sorry I haven't update before..I was busy keeping my grades up to at least an A or B. well yea update this by some requests and time to think and type out ideas .**  
**


	3. BAM!

Another Agent chapter xD...thought it owuld be short lived but guess was wrong...now please read,review and favorite/alert if you wanna cuz either u like it or for my b-day on new years so please and enjoy xD

* * *

The man started to wake up, groggily looking up he saw a short, fierce woman, wearing a gray tank top, a pair of black jeans and had a gun pointing at is spinal cord behind him. 

"So your awake" a male voice said. Looking up to trace the voice he saw the strawberry blond man, sharpening a knife, sitting on a fold-up chair.

"Now answer some questions.Why were you trying to kidnap me?" the man heard from behind him. "And who sent you here?"

The man made no sudden move except he laughed in hysteria. Ichigo then looked at the kidnapper then his wife, sighing slowly Ichigo then raised his knife directly one millimeter close to the guy's throat.

"Tell me, who sent you and I'll make sure you won't get hurt to badly"

"You know who it is" the man said shedding tears from laughing

Ichigo then saw from behind the guy, a double edged daggered came out from his sleeve.

"Good night love birds" the man said huskily as he jabbed Rukia in the thigh. Rukia then began to limp

"You thnk a simple stab would..bring ...me ...down..."

Rukia then collapsed to the ground."RUKIA" Ichigo shouted out as he went oer to his wife, checking her pulse, wound and the dagger.

"Go ahead call the police or an ambulance...I can't go no where, your bitch slit my ACL, can't go know where tied up." the man said haughtily as he saw Ichgo take out the dagger, cleaned the wound up and started bandaging it up for the momment.

"Or not...so how's your life doing?"

"Don't change the subject you ass, and tell me what you stabbed into her" Ichigo said darkly

"Like I'll tell you...you know your wife is better at interrogations than you" the man said with a chuckle

Ichigo then put a gun to the guy's head. His cell rang. "Kurosaki, saw a flicker of lights and screams of pain go on at your house, is every thing ok?"

"Of course it's ok, Urahara both you and I know that these thugs keep on coming over to abduct or kill me and Rukia either by kidnapping or assassinating us right in our own home. Now come get your ass over here and help us"

"Alright Alright Kurosaki, you know you could say 'please' once in a while in these emergency clean up things"

"NOW"

Ichigo then heard some one come upstairs, foot steps coming near his bedroom. Then a slight pause...suddenly...

BAM"I'm HERE" the old goofball of a friend then had a grenade hook on his finger swinging it around freely like a plain yoyo, wearing a green and white stripped hat." Now where should I place this?"

The kidnapper then blanched at the sight of the grenade."Aww come on Kurosaki...this kidnapper here is an intermediate level noob..you can surely handle it. Of course you can, see he blanches at the sight of a grenade"

"He wouldn't spill" Ichigo said annoyed

"I see...so time to do my job" Urahara said with a grin. He then uncorked the grenade, which then began release some smoke. Urahara then threw the grenade under the kidnapper's chair and simply hid under a sofa, along with Ichigo dragging Rukia behind it.

"Now please tell us who sent you" said Urahara in a loud air tone"

"A..Aizen-sama, G..Gi..Gin-sama..a..an...and...Tousan-sama" the guy wailed out

The the smoke stopped and then there was an explosion. The house then filled up with smoke and...

* * *

(A/N) Hi! Cliff-hanger...ohhh! 

Don't worry there wasn't any thing too seriously bad happening... So press the little lavender/blue button to review/favorite/allert me or this story!But don't Report an abuse cause I did nothing bad. xP


End file.
